crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xuan Yuan Sword
Xuan Yuan Sword is a Chinese melee weapon featured in CrossFire. Overview Xuan-Yuan Sword was wielded by the Yellow Emperor of ancient China to defend the ancient Chinese against the warlord Chi You and his aggressive subjects. After Chi You's defeat, this Sword was passed from generations to generations until now. Being a Chinese made weapon, the Xuan Yuan Sword is unique in that it's only held by one hand, and features a unique draw animation. The primary attack is similar to Katana but much faster, while secondary attack has player characters pull the sword back and rest their left hand on it, then execute an upward heavy slash similar to BC-Axe Rusty - this attack can be held back like with the Katana. Since it is a sword, it has a similar range to the Katana. This means it has slightly longer reach than Field Shovel and Bladed Knuckles. Its primary attack also kills in two slashes to the body and one slash to the head, unlike the Katana's primary with 3-2 slashes to the body and two to the head. Although not specifically an Anti-Zombie Weapon (even though it does in CF VN), the Xuan Yuan Sword features special effect when used in ZM/DM - it has extra heavy strike executed by click RMB then hold it for another sweep (Like BC-Axe Beast). Moreover, every successful zombie kill will heal 1 HP for the owner. 'Advantages' * Very high damage on heavy strike. * Long attack range. * Relatively fast primary attack. * Attacks ignore AC points. 'Disadvantages' * Average damage on slashing. * Long recovery time after heavy strike. Availability Available in all CF version along with Mileage Shop update. Tips & Tricks * Since it is not a suggestive Anti-Zombie Weapon at all, this have some useful techniques in older maps of Challenge Mode. ** In Crater, Venice, Secret Valley, Valkyrie Lab, BL Camp, and Dinner Theater. Its berserk mode gives a big punch to this weapon. ** By holding RMB, then release it. After releasing it, click again for its stance to halt. ** Activate Berserk mode for the powerful damage. It is useful against bosses. ** Every kill gives 1 HP. Ex: 5 Sprinters = 5 HP. Variants Xuan Yuan Sword Noble Silver.png|Noble Silver Trivia * This weapon is based on a Chinese role-playing video games made by DOMO Studio. ** It might also based on a Chinese television series that based from that game. ** In order to avoid copyright issues, the weapon in CF China is named 破天斩魔剑 instead of its original name (轩辕剑). * Upon release, Xuan Yuan Sword shares animation with the Katana, but recent patches changed this and gives it unique animation instead. Presumably this is because the sword was not obtainable prior to this, and the new animation would justify its price in the Mileage Shop, encouraging people to farm for it. * In beta version, Xuan Yuan Sword has different sound effects, including draw animation, slashing sound and hit sound. After the new animation updated, it has been changed with a new sound effects pack. * Xuan Yuan Sword was supposed to be added to CF Vietnam at Sep 2016 patch, but it was dropped for unknown reason. Only the BagIcon is present (with translated weapon name), but interestingly, the skin is not normal, but rather similar to those on Ultimate Goldsmith Series. It's possible that this weapon is planned to have a re-skin, but didn't make it to the patch on time so it was dropped. ** After few patches, finally this sword is updated but VTC decided to change the original Chinese name to Vietnamese: Thuận Thiên Kiếm. ** After last updated, its BagIcon has changed to the original BagIcon. Gallery HienVienKatana.png|Render HUD_SOD.png|HUD HUS_SOD_RMB.png|RMB attack posture (Normal Mode) HUD_SOD_RMB_CHARGED.png|RMB attack posture (Challenge/Defense Mode) HUD_SOD_RMB_CHARGED_2.png|RMB attack posture (Challenge/Defense Mode) Videos Cross Fire China Xuan Yuan Sword GamePlay !|Gameplay (Old animation) Xuan Yuan Sword - CROSSFIRE China 2.0|Gameplay (Old animation) Cross Fire China Xuan Yuan Sword (Upgraded) GamePlay !|Gameplay (New animation) CrossFire China 2.0 Xuan Yuan Sword (Hiên Viên Kiếm) ☆|Gameplay (New animation) CF China Xuan Yuan Sword showcase by svanced |Gameplay (New animation) Crossfire NA - Best Melee for ZM ? XuanYuan Sword ZM (Zombie Mode) Gameplay|Gameplay (PVE Mode) External links *Xuan-Yuan Sword at Wikipedia. Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Melee Anti-Zombie Weapon